Carina
Former commander in the Inquisition, she dropped out of the active service of the Church, and into Simon's, after an incident with a seed of corruption. Story Sister Carina is a devout Ivalan of the Subsecrationist sect, and a capital piece in the Church due to her dedication. She is a good person, interested in people's material and spiritual welfare while being ashamed of petty internal Church politics. Carina claims to have always had a sense of Ivala's presence and communication. On the other hand, she is also sometimes rigid, too secure in the rightness of her own convictions. She lacks the moral flexibility to acknowledge that her way is not the only way, but she has enough practical sense to accept help when the situation is dire: But purifying the seed of corruption tests her capabilities and humility. Simon warns her of the probable outcome but she is stubborn: and overconfident: Carina is successful in purifying the seed, but is corrupted and loses her connection to Ivala. As with Aka, Simon then has to fuck her, adding her to the party and harem, but only after reassuring her that she means something to him.This conversation was extended to be more meaningful in version 0.11.x. Skills Starting equipment She can only use weapons designed for mages, but her gear, excluded the accessory, can be from the mages' lines (complete) or from the warriors line (not complete). Weapon: Shining Sceptre. * Mage weapons Off-hand: Holy Buckler. * Light shields * Magic off-hand items Headgear: Steel Helm. * Light helms * Magical headgear Bodygear: Steel Armor. * Light armor * Robes Accessory: Charm of Purity. * Common accessories * Anti-sexual accessories Tactics She fills the role of the White Mage/Healer (although an armored one). As it happens with Qum, her offense is limited to weak melee. It remains to be seen if she will acquire more buffer abilities or if she will remain as a pure white healer. Carina's Mass Heal is one of the three skills that can reliably heal the whole party in combat (the other one is Qum's Arousing Aura, which can't be sustained indefinitely due to SPs low pool and Uyae's Healing Aura that really depnds of both the Zirantian's gear and the aura chosen; the healing effect of Simon's Support Allies/Servants/Slaves is much lower due to his low MAG). In combination with her Shield of Purity, this makes Carina the logical choice when fighting enemies that can deal damage to multiple party members in a turn and/or are able to Sexbind succubi. Carina's Agility is relatively low. She acts after most enemies even for healing spells. So if you need emergency healing consider using other healers. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there... is normally how it goes, but Carina needs an unspecified future event to lock it in.From what SL says here, it's not going to happen any time son. Most of Carina's affection boosts are related to the Church and helping people. She gets an unusually large boost from funding the shrine renovation, the largest in the game so far. Otherwise, just keep checking in on her and getting all her conversations. Base value: 20. * handling Stineford slavers. * funding shrine renovation. * funding Rebel's Pass bridge repair (Chapter 1 or early Chapter 2) * talking to her in Stineford in Chapter 2. * Carina-Sarai conversation during Megail's route. * talking to the priestess escort in northeast Aram desert map during Megail's route. * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * funding Rebel's Pass bridge repair IF you didn't before. (post-reunion) * observing Carina-Nalili conversation at rest stop. * becoming a core lender of Ivalan Bank in Ardford. * voting YES to war with the Incubus King, OR voting NO. * encouraging YES vote on orc extermination, OR trying for a NO vote. * orc extermination motion passes. * War Vaults opened. * getting all 4 Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if on Battle of Yhilin collateral damage "I hesitate to say I rejoice", OR "though many were spared", OR "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR "I fear many civilians were killed", OR "I shudder to think of all the lives" * Carina-Bertricia conversation in Ivala's Glade. * second Carina-Bertricia theology conversation after First Root. * theology conversation after elven forests. * funding monastery shrine petition, OR converting it to an aid station (chapter three) * unmissable Comforting Simon after he sees Wynn's shrine. * talking to her in Zirantia Plaza, with Simon and Uyae. * for at least 15 Zirantia investigation score. * Carina-Nalili conversation in royal baths about finding activities they can both enjoy. * Carina-Nalili conversation at Ari-Yhilina Cathedral about choirs (requires baths conversation). * copying Aramite rapist soldiers. * talking to Carina, after Aram, resulting in the Carina + Qum scene. * sending economic aid to poor people whose resources were taken by your armies, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. (Only requested if you overextended your reserve forces.) * sending economic aid to Zirantia, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * creating shrine in Headquarters Courtyard. * funding monastery shrine petition, OR converting it to an aid station IF you didn't before. (chapter four) * investing in Lustlord Temples expansion. * arranging meeting between Bertricia and succubus nuns in Helvanna. (Requires a certain level of development.) * talking to her after the Extradimensional HQ meeting, during the first Erosian conflict. * if when securing permission from the Aramite mage guild, the representative says "You did far better than I expected influencing people" or "You did better than I expected influencing people". * HQ courtyard conversation between Carina and Nalili, after the first Erosian conflict IF the courtyard shrine is built. * Best result during the excommunication vote at the Council of Gawnfall. * Succubi vote score during the Synod: for 24+, for 20-23, for 15-19, for 10-14. * if the Church diverges at the Synod, OR if Succubi are accepted, OR Only if her RP are ≤ 94, no penality for RP ≥ 95 if a new religion is created. * for resolving the Inquisition minor issue with a 4+ score, OR for a 3-2 score, OR otherwise. * for unlocking the Gawnfall Orgy with Yarra Frustration ≥ 7. * finishing the exploration of the New Givini ruins in one go. * for funding Ivalan temples in Gasm Falls. * for seeing her heal prisoners with Qum during the invasion of Erosia. * completing Mismanaged Funds quest. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. * if during final negotiations in Return to Stineford, Annah says "We shall see if any succubi have somehow not been tainted by sin", OR "We shall see if the succubi can cooperate instead of skulking in the shadows", OR "I don't like it, but I don't have a choice", OR "I will try to limit the evil that seems inevitable", OR "I won't oppose you directly and I'll stay silent", OR "I won't oppose you directly. I'll preach against it, but I won't fight it otherwise." Maximum legit value: 99 (+91 leeway). Affection titles * 0 Corrupted Priestess * 25 Former Priestess * 50 Conjugal Worshipper * 75 Devoted Partner * 100 Personal Devotee Special notes * Prior to joining the harem, she can often be found in the church of the city you're in. * Her favorite color is blue.Megail's route, campfire scene before Eustrin. Scenes * Carina First Time - Simon introduces Carina to sex, stabilizing her corruption. Unmissable after entering Dark Ruin basement. * Carina Solo - Carina masturbates for the first time since taking her vows, but has little success until Hilstara prompts her to think of Simon. Beat the Magekillers on Megail's route. * Hilstara + Carina - Carina tries to have Simon for herself in the Ardford hot springs, but he is not as alone as he appears. Reserve an entire side of the baths in the Gardens of Steam. * Comforting Simon - Aka, Nalili and Carina comfort Simon in Wynn's house after he learns some unpleasant facts. Unmissable. * Carina + Qum - Carina wants some alone time with Simon but when they reached the bedroom a pink surprise was waiting for them. Unmissable. * Carina + Yarra - After his ordeal Simon requires the expertise of Carina and Yarra to ensure his recovery. Unmissable. On-demand: * Handjob - Carina roleplays an innocent girl giving a handjob. At 50 affection and above. * Missionary - At 75 affection and above. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members Category:Humans